A Hero In An Age Of None
by WriterEm
Summary: Follows False Support To Your Cause


She's stumbled into her door before, when Dennis has drunkenly tried to push her through the closed door, but she's never stumbled through her open door before. Not until Jack that is. She does a lot of new things with Jack she finds. He's really changed her, made her smarter, more confident, more of a cheating skanky whore. Yeah, some of those changes may be better than the others, but the point is, Jack actually makes her want to do new stuff. Like getting propelled through her doorway in a passionate embrace, with his locked arms around her, safely keeping her upright.

She hadn't necessarily seen this outcome coming when he'd offered to give her a lift home from work earlier that evening. They'd been working late sorting out a game plan for the round of contract negotiations and making out on his leather sofa because the negotiations totally made him horny. She'd only accepted the lift because she'd been tired out by the making out, and from him trying to make her remember all the facts and percentage margins and stuff he'd been trying to teach her. Plus she always thought that it was weird that Jack paid his driver to sit around in his car when he's not needed, so he might as well get his money's worth and get the driver to actually drive for once. Either way, it was late and the subway always smelt weird at night, probably because of the weirdo's that travelled it at night.

When they do arrive at her apartment complex she gets out of the car without waiting for the driver to open her door for her. Jack offers to walk her up and she nods, realising a second later that by agreeing to let him walk her up she'd also sort of given him a green light for sex. It's not that he comes right out and says "I'll walk you up and then we can have sex in your apartment?" because that would've been weird and she'd of said no. It's just the look in his eye when he'd asked, that hint of an underlying question. Since the Christmas party kiss she'd known that this would be where they'd end up, because she couldn't ignore the feelings that he'd invoked in her. And yeah, she did feel like a cheap skank, a boyfriend stealing whore, but ultimately she didn't really care about it. She cared more about Jack and how she felt like she was going to explode every time he kissed her.

So here she is, stumbling through her doorway in a lip lock. She reaches over his shoulder to push the door closed behind them, and they proceed to navigate their way down her narrow hallway into her living room. They strip as they move, frantically breaking a part to pull each item from them bodies. It wasn't as easy as the movies made out, nor as sexy, as she finds herself falling over twice whilst he's too busy hopping his way out of his trousers to help her. His phone starts ringing, but he quickly pushes 'ignore' once he reads 'Jonathon' on the screen and chucks the phone onto the sofa. He reaches for her, pulling her naked body against his and she's not as embarrassed as she thought she would be in this situation. They tumble onto her bed and she calls a time out, regrouping and catching their breath from the exertions of shucking their clothes. A minute or so late he's pulling her towards him and she's back in the game, arching up into his kisses. He trails a hand down her side and she shivers as it sweeps across her stomach. His lips press against her neck and she can feel his tongue dip against her skin as his hand moves across her hip, coming to rest against her sex. She tenses, and he just lets his hand rest there whilst he moves to kiss her deeply. His lets a finger dip against her wetness, before he slides it slowly and gently inside her. This time when she tenses she does so with a slight moan, and her hands slide up his back. He works her open, revelling in the feeling of her tightness and heat. She whimpers slightly as he pulls his hand away from her, only to move so the tip of his cock is pressed against her entrance. Her hips jerk towards him, and he pushes into her chuckling at her eagerness.

She looks up at the sound, feeling the vibrations through their joined bodies, and smiles as she wraps her legs around him, pulling him tighter against her. She feels him groan as he starts to thrust, and she tilts her head back panting slightly as their sweat soaked bodies starts to move in earnest. He turns his head, tucking his face into the crook of her neck and his hot breath brush against her skin. She opens her legs wider, canting her hips so he slides deeper with each thrust.

When she comes, and she's not sure whether it's minutes after he first started moving, or hours, she's got a fist full of sheet in one hand and the other is pressed against his back. He stays still, letting her recover whilst resting his forehead against hers as he closes his eyes controlling his breathing, and willing himself not to come.

"Ok?" he asks when she opens her eyes and she nods, exhaling a shaky breath. He tugs her legs slightly higher, changing their positioning slightly so that he can push up on his knees a little to add power to his thrusts. She moans out an expletive as he pushes into her, hard and faster, and he groans as her tightened muscles contract around him. He reaches a hand between them, brushing his thumb against her sensitive bundle of nerves. A few strokes are all it takes this time, and he comes with her, groaning loudly.

She blacks out for a minute or two because when she comes to they've parted, he's slumped against her side, face pressed against her shoulder.

"You ok?" he asks, his words muffled from his mouth resting against her skin.

She nods, and he eyes her warily causing her to nod again, "I'm great." She says, smiling weakly. She's positive he doesn't believe her but decided that it's ok because she can't care about trying to convince him. Truth is she does feel great, she's just enjoyed the best sex of her life, but on the other hand, she's just slept with someone else's boyfriend.

What a whore.

They dress in sync, silently, with Jack peppering the silence with concerned looks at her. He opens his mouth to say something, he's not entirely sure what, when his phone rings. She hands it to him, before practically running from the room.

When she returns she finds him slumped on the sofa staring at the phone in disbelief.

"Are you ok?" she asks, concerned.

"Avery, Avery's had the baby." He replies, his voice void of emotion, and he turns to look at her, his eyes wide.

It's perfectly clear to Lemon that Jack is totally bamboozled from the news, so she grabs his phone from his hand, dialling his driver. It may not be her smartest move, but somehow Jack manages to get her agree to accompany him to the hospital, before they leave her apartment however, he turns to her.

"It wasn't a mistake Liz" he says, grabbing her hand and looking her straight in the eyes.

"Jack this-"

He cuts her off, "You need to know, I choose you. I want you."

She looks away, "We should get to the hospital" she says, pulling her hand from his and leaving him to follow after her.

They spend the car journey in a tense silence, she refuses to look at him and he can't help but become increasingly nervous at both the thought of losing her and the thought of being a father. They reach the hospital far too soon for both of them, but they head to reception and enquire for Avery's room number. They trek through the building and when they get to her room she's not sure whether she should go in or not, but the decision is made for her when Jack practically shoves her through the door before him. She stands just inside the door, looking every inch as nervous as she feels. Jack crosses the room, assuming his usual air of confidence and presses a kiss against Avery's forehead.

"I'm sorry," he says, and Liz watches as he brushes her hair back from her face.

Avery's nod and utterance of "That's OK Jack," has Lemon wrinkling her nose in surprise. She would have thought that the forthright and frank blonde would tell Jack exactly where he could shove his apology, being that he'd just missed out on the most important moment of their lives. Instead she's just nodding and looking... shifty. Lemon is the one that should be looking shifty, she's the one that's had illicit sex with a man who is now a father. In fact, when she thinks about it, Jack probably became a father whilst they were having sex. Now Liz feels even more of a whore. Jack continues talking to Avery and Liz crosses to the bassinet. She figures that she should at least look at the child whose father she's just boffed. Except when she looks at the baby she suddenly realises something, something that has her uttering a loud, "Oh!"

Jack looks up at her concerned, as Avery glares at her.

"What is it?" Jack asks, his hand now clutching Avery's tightly, "Is the baby damaged? We'll sure the hospital-"

"No it-" she starts before being cut off by Jack continuing with,

"Is it disfigured? I'm sure Leo knows some wonderful plastic surgeons. Money can fix anything these day's Lemon."

Liz shakes her head, "It's not... You should see him for yourself." She says, stepping back and ignoring Avery's glare.

"Jack, I need to explain. It's not what you think.." she trails off as Jack pulls his hand from hers and crosses to where Liz is stood.

"This. This isn't my baby." Jack says, staring down at it in shock. When Avery doesn't respond he looks up at her, "He's not mine is he?" He asks angrily. "Or did you just take him for a quick tanning session?"

Liz snorts, before catching herself and stepping towards the door.

"I, I didn't know Jack. I swear, I thought, I thought he was yours. I nev-" Avery stutters tearfully.

Jack steps back from the crib as if he's been slapped and Liz's heart breaks a little at the look of loss which covers his face. No matter how hard he'd tried to hide it, he had genuinely been looking forward to becoming a father.

More tears spill from Avery's eyes and Liz feels locked in place as she looks on like the audience of a soap opera.

"I swear Jack I thought it-" Avery begins before Jack cuts her off.

"Whose is it?" he spits.

"He's.. Before I met you I was dating one of the Blacks."

"Whoa, that's a little racist." Liz says.

"No, as in Steven Black." Avery says, looking at her weirdly.

"Oh God." Lemon replies, looking aghast.

She expects Jack to say something but instead he just looks at the little baby boy sadly, before turning and leaving. Liz stands there awkwardly unsure whether she should run after him, or stay and listen to Avery. The decisions taken from her hands when Avery rolls her eyes at her, spitting, "For God's sake Liz just go after him. I know you're in love with him, so run after him like you usually do. The coast is clear now, no competition."

Liz doesn't even bother to try and reason with Avery, to deny the fact that she loves Jack, instead she leaves throwing "I can't believe you slept with Steven Black" over her shoulder as she goes.

She heads to reception expecting to find Jack waiting but he isn't in sight. She tries to phone him but it just goes to voicemail, so she calls a cab back to her apartment.

Two whole days pass before she sees him again. He wasn't in work and his phone had diverted to voicemail every time she rang. She'd been wandering what to do, whether to hunt him down at his apartment when he appears at her door.

His face is worn, and two days worth of stubble peppers his chin but his blue eyes are still as piercing as before. He's got a suit on which always reassures her of his overall wellbeing, plus his hair still looks great, so apart from the beard thing he seems ok just a little stressed.

"Jack." As soon as she says his name she screws up her face, knowing that it's redundant to say, but feeling awkward and unsure. There's not much she can say to make the situation better, but she knows there is a lot she could say that would make the situation worse. She settles on stepping back and allowing him through to her living room. They stand awkwardly facing each other, and she tries to think of what to say when he breaks the silence.

"That day I said I wanted you Liz, and it's true. I know I haven't been a great guy in this, I messed up as much as Avery did. I.. I didn't have a plan when I kissed you Lemon. I didn't mean to tie you up in this drama, I just, I felt something for you. I feel something for you. I made you a cheater, and I know that I shouldn't have because you aren't the person that does that. I am, because I'm not a great guy." He takes a breath and she for once doesn't say anything, just waits for him to continue. "The honest truth Lemon, is that I'm in love with you, and I think perhaps I always have been. I know I don't deserve anything from you, except maybe some pity, but I'm asking, and I know I don't have the right to, but I am anyway, for you to give this a try. You and me, because I think... I think, I think about a future with you and that doesn't scare me. I want a future with you." He trails off.

She doesn't speak for a moment, just takes in this different Jack, because he is different. He's shuffling from foot to foot looking anxious, he's genuinely concerned about what she's going to say. She steps forward, reaching a hand towards his chest above his heart.

"We may have started this thing badly Jack, but I think we have a shot and I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you too." She says, gripping his tie with her hand and tugging him to her. When they break apart, she rubs a hand against his cheek. "Your face is like sandpaper. Jesus, Jack. You really need a shave; the mountain man look is not compatible with my skin type."


End file.
